Talk:Gifts (Dragon Age II)
Actual Gifts I think that, to help stem the tide of confusion, the only gifts that should be listed are the ones that have a conversation and quest tied to them. Companion armor upgrades should belong in the Armor Upgrade Locations (Dragon Age II)}} Companion Armor Upgrade Locations (Dragon Age II) page. HelterSkelter (talk) 01:08, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :So that's it. I was just reading it and my head was spinning about how could I have missed so many gifts!IP no. 59.95.169.10 (talk) 09:27, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :That was the intention of the page, and splitting the companion armor upgrade to another article. I'm not sure which one is supposed to be which (I don't know if the companion armor page has all information either), as I'm still mid-way(?) on Act II. --'D.' (talk · ) 18:37, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright, I'll take out the upgrades, and leave the gifts. I'll see if I can link them to their quest, as well. HelterSkelter (talk) 19:42, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :Isn't 'Sigil of the Mage Underground' for Anders, listed here as a gift, actually an armour upgrade? Mirrah (talk) 04:43, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Merrill's Wooden Halla gift quest... bugged? When giving Merrill the Wooden Halla I keep getting +15 rivalry.. from *all* conversation options. Anyone else have this problem? (I'm playing on PC, don't know if the platform matters.) Gifts are to push a companion into either Rivalry or Friendship. I assume your Merrill has gained more Rivalry points than Friendship. Goekhan (talk) 18:48, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Sortable table I added a sortable table to this page and the companion armor page. I also changed the layout of both pages yesterday. Hope people find this useful (and usable) - AGA 14:08, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :Honestly, the page is now incredibly long and complicated. We only need one table listing who the gift is for, what it is, what act it is found in, and where it is located. HelterSkelter (talk) 16:54, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Not everything need a table like the Vault or others. Plain text was better in my opinion Goekhan (talk) 18:46, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :::How? How was it easier to read? A table can be scanned quickly for information--you can sort it by character alphabetically, or act numerically. All the information is compiled in a neat and organized way that anyone can read. A list is far more confusing and is redundant to what a table could offer. HelterSkelter (talk) 21:51, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::That is your opinion. It's not a list of weapons or armor. You don't need to click and sort it according to Act, or name, as there's just a handful few. Accessibility is the key. Instead of clicking a companion name under acts, you get the information you need. Goekhan (talk) 06:48, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::What? No, you don't need to, the point is you can. Look at the table currently there. There's no "click to see". You sort it by the information you want--character or act--and easily find all pertinent information. There is nothing a list can offer that would be simpler and easier to use. HelterSkelter (talk) 16:27, March 20, 2011 (UTC)